


Clouds

by konan_konan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), You Have My Heart AU
Genre: Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konan_konan/pseuds/konan_konan
Summary: This is based off of Altruistic-Skittle's AU (You Have My Heart). Please go watch those videos, they're amazing and deserve more love.This is a fluffy reader-insert where the main villain of the AU is actually not evil and also your wife. I have no excuse for this. Enjoy.





	Clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AltruisticSkittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltruisticSkittles/gifts).

It was always Mara who woke you. Never intentionally, of course. She had become a lot softer since she had met you, and while you knew the person she used to be, you also knew this gentler, more caring side of her.

She was currently sitting on the window seat, staring through the glass at the slow-moving clouds in the warm blue sky. You realize that it must have been that parting of the curtains that woke you: the sun shining through the window and onto the bed further into the room. You stay as still as you can, watching Mara as closely as possible. Her expression is first unreadable, but you're sure you can see a hint of a smile begin to form. Perhaps she did wake you up on purpose this time; you would know what that mischievous grin anywhere.

"Good morning, dearest," you yawn, finally letting yourself stretch out on the soft blankets. Mara's smile softens, though she doesn't turn towards you. "I assume I slept late?"

"As always," she laughs, and  _ Gods,  _ you could never, ever get enough of that sound. That look in her eyes, the smile reading on her lips, her laughter floating in the air… all of these, you've found, are beautiful. Mara's joy is infectious, and so abundant now, that you can hardly remember a time without it.

You pull yourself out of bed, away from the soft sheets and fluffed pillows, and find yourself on the window seat with her, your body curling into hers. She takes your hand and holds you close, your fingers intertwined and resting on your chest. Her other arm curls around your legs in a loose but comforting embrace. 

She watches the clouds, passing by just as morning has passed you by. Slowly, but over too soon. You opt to watch her instead, taking in every inch of her features. Her eyes, once perpetually clouded with jealousy and anger, are so clear now. You think there's peace there, a reflection of what you have built together. Her smile is kinder now, less like a sneer and more like joy, permanently shaped and molded into her lips.

"Love?" you whisper. She looks down, and her hold loosens. You frown at the loss, slight as it is. "You are beautiful. You know this, right?"

She looks up again, a pink tint brushed across her cheeks. You see that smile coming back, reflected in the glass of the window. You look her reflection in the eyes, and she looks back at you, shy and embarrassed, nothing like the Mara you first met. You've inspired this growth in her, and she for you, so that you've grown together, your lives intertwined and linked in ways you didn't always think were possible.

"And you, too," she whispers back, moving her hand up to pet your hair. You feel your own blush spreading across your face, and lean into the touch.

Too often, people have warned you about this woman.  _ She cursed her own brother just for some power,  _ they say, when you are separated in the marketplace.  _ She's a horrible creature, I saw her with horns once, and the scales! She's the devil's child, I know it, you must see it sometimes… _

And you did see it, a long time ago. It could be a lifetime ago. It was, in a way. Everyone has changed so much since then, all for the better. True love is an incredible thing, and you are lucky to have found it.

Now you only remember it when you are alone like this; alone with your thoughts and with your wife, alone together with no loneliness at all. You don't see shapes in the clouds, but your past, the woman you loved before she was lovable. You see the things she has left behind: the hatred, and the lust for power, and the neglect that drove it as far as it did.

You see the dragon, the prince, in the sky, and the princess, the dragon, below on the ground. And you feel Mara next to you, but it's a different Mara now. A different you.

You feel her hand in your hair, and her chest rising and falling beneath yours. You hear her breath, quiet but there, and the faint sound of her heartbeat. You see her eyes, reflected in the window, staring out at the sky. You smell the old book you got her from the library only yesterday, its dusty pages examined fresh by those beautiful eyes.

And you have this taste of paradise, cuddled close to the woman you love with no one left to stand between you two. It is a quiet sort of freedom, but one you relish all the same.

Too soon, she is pulling away, standing, turning from the window. You yawn, stretching your limbs but making no move to stand up yourself. Mara grabs her book from the nightstand, hesitating before checking the time on her pocket watch.

"We should go downstairs," she sets the book back down gently. You can feel the air in the room freezing over. There's only one reason she would be this upset out of nowhere.

"We can keep them waiting," you walk over to her, loosely wrapping your arms around her from behind, "at least for a little bit."

"No, I've done enough to them," you know then that you were right. Her brother is coming over to visit today, and probably Patton too. Things have mostly healed between them, but even you have to admit that Mara did some terrible things. Nothing she hasn't worked hard to reverse, and atone for, but it was terrible all the same. Not all wounds can be healed so easily.

"And you've tried to make up for it," you remind her. Her expression does not shift from pained and regretful, you try again. "You've invited them over. They agreed this time, even. They know how hard you're trying, they know how much you've changed. It can't be fixed overnight, but it's getting there."

She sighs, a bittersweet smile on her face now. Is this better, or worse?

"I just… I've wanted to see them for so long now, and now that they're here…"

"You don't have to go down just yet," you say after she trails off. "Stay up here. Just for a moment."

She looks you in the eye now, a softer smile resting on her lips.

"For me."

She nods. "For you."

You sit together on the bed, fingers intertwined again. You see the relief in her eyes, the way she relaxes into your touch as you wrap her in a protective hold. If you could pause time to spend another second with her, you would.

The entire world could wait, clouds hung dormant in the sky, grass poised and ready for the breeze, birds hovering forever above the nest, if it meant being with your love for one more heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even like reader inserts but then Cat created the character of Mara and well I guess I do now


End file.
